yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Ryoji
'First Name' Leon 'Last Name' Ryoji 'IMVU Name' Ryoji 'Nicknames' Silent one. New Age Samurai 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 165lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' To most, Leon appears to be the definition of "cool" kid. He's very underspoken, and only speaks out when he needs to, most of the time wanting to avoid situations all together and often become invisible. However like his father, he has a forbading sense of doing what's right, and this often leads him to doing great generous acts of kindness or helping out those who need it,weather it be giving money away or aiding homless shelters. HIs very focused in anything, and often looks over every detail as much as possible. He understands a loss, but the only trait he ever shared with his brother, was the urge to press on even when it seemed hopeless. However unlike his brother he understands the meaning of living to fight another day, as such will not hesitate to make tatical retreats if need be. Apperance images9874.jpg 1264954353_4182_full.jpeg art_trade__uchiha_sasuke__by_hau_ren-d5hkkf5.jpg Leon2.jpg images33333.jpg 1023060-bigthumbnail.jpg a8e5798a.jpg NARUTO__Uchiha_Sasuke_by_blackstorm.png.jpg uchiha_sasuke_by_immature_child02-d4fmfev.jpg Sasuke__by_Jakuu.jpg uchiha_sasuke_by_satoshidsaito-d6hwrc2.jpg sasuke_uchiha_by_shadowbanes-d50p5el.png sasuke_by_raggy4728-d3gpj1p.jpg sasuke2.jpg Leon has a very distant stare and a blank expression on his face a majority of the time, as if he was in constant wonder of a subject or a thought. His emerald green eyes are a domiant gene, and make themselves known with a sublte glow. He has recently died his hair a deep black, only to match the large amount of hair he actually has, which he will always keep tied up in a pony tail. He only ever let's it down in his sleep. He's well dressed, favoring hoddies and long sleeve shirts over most wears. He keeps realatively clean in his appearance, and is mighty built. He has a very dominant body type, and is quite lean and muscular. He also always, always has a sword on his person, his trust reverse blade, which he's never without. On his own and by himself he prefers to remain shirtless, feeling freeer than most people. He also enjoys cosplaying old samurai style wear from time to time when he feels alone. His sword can always be found on his left hip. Allignment Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action advances law and order. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals. 9. You shall honor all oaths. 10. You shall promote unlimited order in society. 'Clan & Rank' None as of now High school grade Freshmen 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' None 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: Sei Fighting Style: '''Karate Karate Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. This knowledge of karate was given to Leon howwever as defense. HIs main pride and joy above all else is his self thought swordplay style, to which he named '''Ryuzetsu '''or Dragon's Tongue in english translation. This sword style is mostly consisted of three factors: Fast two handed sword strikes, percision one handed striking, and Faster-than-the-eye Battojutsu, or the art of the quick draw. '''Battōjutsu is a field of kenjutsu Leon3.gif RK-Batto-JutsuStance-RS-RT-C.gif|The stance of battojutsu RK-KenshinandAoshi-RS-RT-C.gif hiko-seijuro-o.gif which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives a swordsman more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. This is due in part to the fact that a katana's sharp blade curves upward against the inside of the sheath, allowing the swordsman to use more strength in drawing it without having to worry about applying extra control to his movements - the sword's path is guided by the sheath while the blade meets no resistance, moving two to three times faster than normal Leon had basic sword tranining from densuke, but surpisingly picked up on it from what he saw and read in mangas and animes. Even the ocasional episode of power rangers would help him develop sword strikes and angles. What made it more credible was the fact that leon's natrual physiology allowed to near flawlessly replicate these moves, but with his own added twist so it was never perfect, but it was at least on his level of preformance. This also applies to how leon views a human body. in the Ryuzetsu sword style, the human body is devided along lines, gridlines to be specific. With this being said, every line he see's that is blue, he considers a non lethal line he can cut across. this would leave a fatal gash on his opponent, but nothing enough to kill them. Red lines on the other hand, are fatal spots, that Leon can acceleratet his sword along to kill an opponent. Usually very vital areas, neck, viens, etc, etc. 'Energy Type' ' Chakra' (チャクラ, chakura) is the essence of a fighter, the inner life force. It is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. This is a different type of energy and for the people who can use it, mostly practice in Ninja martial arts. The information on this style is a bit unknown. Please don’t get mistaken with the use of Chakra here like that which is in the popular series Naruto. This type of chakra the most the user could do that would be allowed in a normal realm would be too walk or run up a way, but even then it’d only momentarily. All users of Chakra will have an elemental effect with there abilites. 'Weapon of Choice' Leon prepfers to use a simple reverse blade katana, made of Stainless Steel. It's the average size of a katana, except theres a button on the hilt that allows the sword to be cloaked and turn invisible. Meaning he can carry it around in public and not raise suspicion, but should the need arise for it, it would be conveintly there for him. Allies/Enemies Allies *Densuke Mifunae *Felicity Hart *Katarina Ryoji *Connor Ryoji Enemies *Connor Ryoji 'Background' Leon had a good upbrining. He was a bright kid, always looking forward to the future, especially with both of his parent's being in his life time. It made him plan so much ahead, and actually made him feel like he had brighter days ahead. He became fond of the arts, and took up paiting. His skill was natrually good i.e his family genes, and he could construct master peice paintings. This talent grew, but so did his protectiveness over his family, and the lust for the sword When he was of age 7, his great grandfather ochigi, gifted him with his first real sword, a reverse blade. The blade had a double meaning. The reversed edge symbolized that no matter what, a life should not be taken if it can be helped. However the edge upon the other side of the blade also symbolized that in times of desperate need one must cut down their adversaire, though Leon hoped this would never come about. However when densuke left for his ten year journey, Leon became somewhat distant from the world, choosing to stay in his own little world for the time being. He appriciates this, but regrets this at the same time. His sister Katarina when she was 14 was brutally raped by a 25 year old boy she'd befriended. Thier mother felicity, tortured the man and nearly killed him if it wasn't for Ochigi and Asami's interfearence. Leon then became the mysterious man who he is, void of all emotion and tolerant to everythng. Taking in what he sees and approaching everything with a calm mind. HOwever he does vow, that not another man will lay a hand on his sister. Or He will cho their hand off, along with the rest of their body. His beef with connor seems to be deeper rooted than that, as he views connor as nothig more than a "mutt" often hating the fact that his grandfather even did what he did to bring him into this world. Leon views connor as a threat that needs to be eliminated and dealt with throughly, however even to this day, Leon beiives it is his blood connection to connor that prevents him from landing the final blow. That being said leon would love to throw away his morals just for a chance to be rid of him. His training differed from his sisters and his brothers however. Leon became interested in the ways of Chakra, finding the manipulative qualities he could preform with it, a bit more versitile and less strainious on the body seeing as how it had a molding of spiritual and physical energy rather than just physical energy. Thanks to ochigi's danger room, he was able to learn on his own, the real ways it's supposed to be used, as such he found water running and wall walking fun to pass the time, but rarely does so in public. Densuke forbids this behaviour in general. PeakHuman System 'Peak Human Strength' Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 05:40, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Ark 16 Category:Ryoji Family Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC